Keeping it Together
by The Threat
Summary: Dekaranger . After 'The Past Present Tense', this story will tell much of the Dekarangers' future
1. Chapter 1

Everybody was at their stations, going about their business. Everybody, except for Hoji, who at the time was nowhere to be seen. Nor was a certain new member, who doesn't work at this time of the day.

At some point, Sen asked Jasmine: "Just to be sure, are you and Wells still on for our double date tonight?"

Jasmine smiled when he asked: "Are you kidding me? Bill has been looking forward to this for a long time."

"That's good to know." Sen said, after which he turned away.

That's when Jasmine heard something from Sen's mind, which she shouldn't have heard: "You have something to tell me?"

Sen turned around, surprised. But no more surprised than Umeko, as she got up angrily: "Huh? What aren't you telling me?!"

Sen sighed silently, after which he shrugged and said: "Jasmine wasn't supposed to hear this. I was hoping I could tell you tonight."

This appeared to sooth Umeko down, but also causes her to think something else, to which Jasmine reacted: "You and someone else. Right, Umeko?"

This caused Sen to look at Umeko, somewhat skeptically: "This will be some night then."

"You two aren't getting married, are you?" Tetsu asked them.

"They wouldn't be hiding that from each other if they did, would they?" Ban remarked.

That's when Hoji entered the room, carrying a huge smile on his face. He walked from one side of the room to the other, which made Umeko nervous: "What are you doing?"

"Notice anything different?" he asked in reply.

All of the Dekarangers looked at each other, not knowing what Hoji could be talking about. All, except for Tetsu, who unlike everyone else did notice something different: "You have a gold badge?"

That's when everyone else saw it too. This surprised particularly Ban: "But... you earned that badge a long time ago and refused it. Why are you wearing it now?"

"The reason I refused it last time, was for personal reasons. But after a few... anyway, effective immediately, I'm a Tokukyou."

While everyone else just took Hoji's word for it, Jasmine knew that there was something else he didn't want to say. Like she accidentally did with the other two, she purposefully read Hoji's mind, in which she heard him think about redoing his tests, after having been through therapy sessions. Whatever reasons he had to refuse the gold badge before, they are too personal. That's what made Jasmine decide to not delve into his mind any deeper, and like everyone else she congratulated him for his achievement.

"But..." Sen just rememebered, "If you're a Tokukyou, doesn't that mean that..."

"That I'll be transferred?" Hoji finished the question for him, "Probably. But at this moment, there's a more pressing matter going on here on Earth. One of which I don't believe our current investigator to be enough."

"Why don't you just say you don't trust Bill with trying to find the mole?" Jasmine asked, indignant.

Hoji sighed, but didn't get a chance to explain himself, as Ban started: "Well, since you're all at it, it would be time for me to come clean with you too."

Everyone turned to look at Ban, who then said: "Remember why I returned from the Fire Squad?"

"That's right." Doggy started, "Officially, you came here to help us with that Frankenstein-monster."

"Yes." Ban confirmed, "And now I'm going back."

"Why didn't you return before?" Sen wondered.

"Because... I was afraid what would happen to the team if that Westerner was to stay here!" Ban replied.

Hoji sighed at this: "I know. Who'd have thought it that he'd be more hotheaded than you ever were?!"

This did make Doggy a little suspicious: "And you've changed your mind about him now?"

Ban did not reply immediately, and when he tried, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"You don't wanna leave because you feel you're not needed here anymore, do you?" Doggy asked.

"NO!" Ban exclaimed, "No, of course not. Why would I... I mean how could I..."

Doggy dropped everything he was doing at his desk, after which he got up, aproached Ban and said: "Now listen. I can't believe I need to tell you this, but you shouldn't just return to the Squad because you feel obsolete here, you should go if you really want to."

"It's not that!" Ban bit back, "It's..."

"Well, whatever the reason..." Sen helped him out, "... I'm sure that when Ban returns, he'll do his best to do better than before. Won't you, Ban?"

Ban nodded to this: "Yes. I will!"

"That's the spirit!" Umeko cheered, "With you two that'd make..."

When Umeko stopped mid-sentence, she only made everyone more curious than they were before.

"That would make what?" Tetsu asked.

Umeko shut her own mouth, using her own two hands. After two seconds, she mumbled through her hands: "Time for bath!"

She left the room, leaving everyone puzzled.


	2. Chapter 2

While the Dekarangers were... being their usual selves, other activities were going on, not too far away from where they were. Wherever that was, someone was looking through an entire heap of files, taking notes, and for some reason even nervously looking over his shoulder. Whoever is doing this, is either someone with a lot of secrets, or someone who fear so much for his own life. Either way, it demonstrates he's doing something he shouldn't be doing. After a few hours of work, he decided to send a message to someone, using his e-mail address. The message read: "Need 2nd opinion".

Back at Dekabase, the Dekarangers were still puzzled about Umeko's earlier strange behaviour. But then someone got in.

"Tea-time!" Shelly exclaimed, bringing in a tray of tea.

This seemed to help Hoji to snap out of it, after which he approached his supervisor:"Boss."

"Yes?" Doggy replied.

"I just came from the archives." Hoji started, "I was looking for something that might help me find that mole, but... I noticed there are a few files missing."

"I am aware." Doggy replied, flatly.

"You are?" Hoji couldn't believe he was hearing this, "And you didn't tell us?"

"Well, you're not the only one looking for him, like Jasmine just reminded you." Doggy replied.

"What!?" Hoji shouted, "You're saying that Wells took them?"

This enraged Ban more than it did Hoji: "You mean to tell us that the Westerner just destroyed some files, all in..."

"Who said anything about destroying?" Doggy asked, "Hoji only said they were missing."

"Do you really distrust him that much?" Tetsu asked Ban.

That's when Ban decided to remain quiet. Hoji, on the other hand, was another story: "So he just took some files away from the archives, didn't get it registered,... what does that tell you?"

"That he merely didn't get that registered, so he wouldn't arouse any suspicion." Doggy explained.

"How do you figure?" Hoji still wasn't convinced.

"Because he told me." Doggy replied, close to bursting out in anger.

"Wait a minute." Shelly interrupted, or rather intervened, "Do I understand this right? One of your own agents is doing some work of his own? And doesn't trust his own team?"

"The feeling's mutual!" Ban exclaimed.

"Bill's experiences have taught him not to immediately trust just anybody with everything." Jasmine explained.

"What could possibly be so bad that he doesn't trust people so well?" Hoji asked.

"What I wonder is how he could trust an ESPer, who'd read his mind, instead of us." Sen wondered.

"He doesn't expect anyone to understand." Jasmine replied, "I even understand him only because of what he shows me."

"But he doesn't tell you everything either, does he?" Hoji reminded her.

"What does that mean?!" Jasmine sounded like she was getting more angry.

"I'm off!" Shelly said, as she turned to leave the room.

Shortly after leaving, Shelly bumped in on Swan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she bowed down deeply, to show her humbly just how sorry she was.

Swan smiled: "You don't need to condescend yourself like that."

Relieved, Shelly got up. Just before Swan entered the room, though, Shelly needed to ask her something: "I'm sorry, but are they always gonna stay like that?"

Swan sighed: "You mean, are they gonna keep fighting over whether or not they trust the new guy? I don't know."

"That's the point." Shelly added, "How long has he been working here again?"

Swan raised her shoulders: "Honestly, I thought they had grown up long before Ban had left to join the Fire Squad."

With this, Swan entered the room, while Shelly returned to her own business.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shelly returned to Swan's working place, she met with somebody. That somebody had in her right hand one palmtop, and five cards in her left. These cards were five of the six that held the genetically altered Westerners, which the Dekarangers fought before.

"What are you doing?" Shelly asked the woman, with a surprise tone in her voice.

The woman looked at Shelly, then smiled: "So somebody was gonna bust me!"

The woman looked like a Caucasian female, with black curly hair, pointy ears, weird make-up, and sharp fangs. The black suit she wore resembled the suits that the six wore, so this meant that she's connected to them.

Shelly pressed an emergency button on her License, after which she stroke her pose to transform: "Emergency! Dekazero!"

Once transformed into Dekazero, she faught this woman. The woman, however, appeared to somehow have cat-like abilities, with which she had easily taken down Dekazero.

"You got a lot to learn about combat." Swan's voice sounded, as she entered the room, transformed into Dekaswan.

The feline woman decided to further ignore Dekazero and fight Dekaswan instead. Big mistake, as Dekaswan turned out to be much too strong for the woman to handle. She was beaten down in an instant.

Not too long after that, the other Dekarangers arrived, though in their civilian forms. Off all eight of them, as Umeko was the only one who didn't come to the room, Hoji was the one to step forward and hand-cuff the feline woman.

"All right." he said, "First things first. How did you breach security?"

The woman snickered: "You're too late! It's already done!"

Ban was the first of the group to lose patience: "What's already done?!"

Of all the most inconvenient moments, that's when Umeko decided to enter the room, dressed only in a bath-robe.

"What's going on?" she asked, unaware of the situation, "What's the big emergency?"

This got the team distracted, so the woman managed to take down everyone in close proximity and run out of the building, taking down all of the guards who were trying to stop her.

"Such an easy opponent, and the guards can't handle her?" Swan remarked later in the conference room, when discussing the situation.

"We don't know how this could happen either." Doggy said.

"There were nine of us in the room, and yet she escaped so easily." Sen thought out loud, "What could this mean?"

Jasmine, who was looking at the cards that held the infamous six, noticed that they were blank: "It would look like she came, just to blank out these cards."

"Well then, there's no real problem, is there?" Shelly asked.

"Now that we have no suspects who may give us more info, no." Hoji sounded angry when he said this.

"It still doesn't make sense." Sen brought up, "Why making them blank, when she could have just tore them apart?"

Suddenly, something appeared on Doggy's screen, which added more to the mistery: "Everybody, the guards in the infirmery, they're all tested positive to sedatives."

"What?!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Are you saying that everybody was drugged?" Tetsu asked.

"But how?" Umeko wondered, "We didn't take any pills! Or at least I didn't."

"Maybe it was put in our foods and drinks." Swan figured.

"I think Sen-chan's right." Jasmine said, "Why going through all that trouble to just take care of potential witnesses?"

That's when Ban punched his fists on his desk: "THAT'S IT! I can't take this anymore!"

"Ban, calm down!" Doggy tried to stop him from doing anything.

"Why would I?!" Ban refused to calm down, "All this is going on, but everyone fails to see..."

"STOP!!" Jasmine shouted at him, "For your own sake, you do not want to finish that sentence!"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: the characters "Wells" and "Smith" are mine

* * *

Meanwhile, Wells had arrived there to whom he has send the message "Need 2nd opinion". The person who received it was someone he had spoken to before, a guy who goes by the hacker-alias Smith562.

"So, any luck on those six, Anders?" was his first first question to Wells, in plain English and referring to him by his alias.

"They've been caught, but they don't know who gave their orders." Wells replied.

"That's a shame!" Smith whined, "So you'll never know who's after you?"

There was a weird expression on Wells' face, but that soon faded away, as he had to say: "I got something you need to look at."

"Is it something that would get me in jail if anyone ever found out?" Smith asked, sounding excited.

"They'll use a psychic if you don't confess immediately." Wells added.

"Cool! Lemme see!" Smith became more anxious at the sound of that.

What nobody was aware of, however, was that somewhere else in Japan, some other kind of activity was going on. An antenna-dish was set up to receive some kind of information. The information in question took it's time to be fully received, or even entirely downloaded into that to which the antenna was connected, which was a giant robot. But once the downloading was completed, the robot's hands began to twitch. Then, it appeared to be in a fight with itself at first, but eventually it stopped and stood up. Wherever it was hidden, there wasn't enough room for it to stand up, so it destroyed the roof in the progress.

This move did not go unnoticed by Dekabase. An alarm went off, alerting the team.

Doggy, who saw on his own screens where the disturbance came from, stood up: "Sector 4.3.7, there's a kaijuuki. Go neutralize it!"

"Roger!" the team acknowledged, in unison, after which they tranformed, "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

After transforming, they jumped into the holes that lead them inside their Deka-machines. Once inside them, they didn't hesitate for one second to drive.

"Be careful." Doggy called to them through his License, "You may still be under influence of the drugs."

"Don't worry, Boss!" Ban assured him, "I'm sure we can handle a giant robot like that!"

"I hope so." Doggy finished his call, just as Swan came in.

"Doggy! I don't think they will handle it!" she exclaimed.

Doggy did not immediately understand: "What do you mean?"

"I just analyzed some of the food, in the kitchen as well as the trash." she began explaining.

"In the trash?" Doggy wondered how that would help.

"Whoever's behind this, he's been planning this for at least a week." Swan replied, "Everyone's been under the drug's influence for at least a week!"

"You mean...!?" Doggy sounded concerned.

"We just send our team to fight a kaijuuki..." Swan finished, "... heavily under the influence!"

When the team arrived at the scene, they stopped to take a look at the giant robot. There was something familiar about that robot. It looked like the suits that the special six wore, except more heavily armored, for some reason.

"What's that?" Dekared asked.

"Why does it look so familiar?" Dekagreen wondered.

"I'm scanning for the pilot." Dekayellow said, but once she was done scanning, she realized just one thing, "Strange. There is no pilot."

"What about remote-controls?" Dekablue asked.

"I'm not scanning any signals." Dekayellow replied, "It's like..."

"Nice to see you again!" the robot said, although he sounded like there were six voices who spoke all at once.

Nevertheless, the Dekarangers recognized the voices.

"You?" Dekared was the first to talk.

"But... how?" Dekablue came next.

"Maybe the cards weren't blanked after all." Dekagreen figured.

"They were all send into that robot!" Dekayellow finished for him.

"So instead of fighting six we're just fighting one!" Dekapink sounded cheerful.

"Sounds good to me!" Dekabreak followed Dekapink's enthusiasm.

That's when the robot swing his weapon, which looked like a giant cannon, made to be carried around with two hands.

"You guys, just keep talking." it said, as he hit all six of the machines.

"Everyone, Tokusou Gattai!" Dekared commanded.


	5. Chapter 5

As the five mechas needed to combine into Dekaranger Robo gathered, the giant robot attacked them before they could even start combining. But that wasn't the worst bit, as Dekapink's PAT Signal and and Dekayellow's PAT Armor had accidentally switched places.

"What are you two thinking?" Dekared wondered.

"I don't know." Dekapink replied.

"It must be the drugs." Dekablue figured, "It's slowing us down."

"Drugs, huh?" the robot's six voices said, "You guys need drugs to do what you do?"

"And since when do they know Japanese?" Dekabreak asked.

"Perhaps that robot translates for them." Dekagreen deduced.

"Are you folks gonna keep talking, or are you planning to fight me?" the robot asked.

"It doesn't look like it wants to attack the city." Dekapink suddenly said.

"But then why is it here?" Dekablue asked.

As an answer, the robot swung with his arms, beating the machines in all directions.

"I suppose this requires some of my assistance." Doggy, or Dekamaster, spoke through the radio.

It took the Dekarangers a moment to notice, but then they saw the Dekabase in it's tank form.

Meanwhile, inside the tank, Swan was still worried: "Are you sure you should be doing this? You could be under the influence as well."

"Yes." Dekamaster replied, "But with any luck, this kaijuuki is no match for a mecha as big as Dekabase Robo. Regardless of my state."

The tank transformed into Dekabase Robo, now ready for battle.

Not too far away from there, relatively speaking, Wells and Smith could feel the ground beneath them shaking. This was annoying to Smith: "Not another giant fight! I hate it when that happens."

Wells, on the other hand, had something else in mind: "This ain't your usual fight."

Without further ado, he ran outside the building he was in. What he saw surprised him, as he had never seen the Dekabase Robo before in his life.

"The base is a robot too?" Wells thought out loud.

"And the most destructive, I tell ya." Smith added, "Notice how every step it takes causes a sort of explosion?"

"I'd better go join them." Wells mumbled, after which he ran away.

"Anders, where're you going?" Smith asked, "The fight is over there!"

"I know." Wells replied, "But I left my License in my apartment."

That's when he continued running, regardless of what anyone would say or do.

Other than Dekabase Robo, Dekabike Robo managed to be formed as well. With these two robots, seemingly distracting the hostile robot, the other five Dekarangers tried to combine, which for some reason didn't seem to work.

Dekabike Robo launched a first strike, but the hostile robot disappeared from his sight.

"Huh?" Dekabreak did not understand, nor did he get a chance to think of an explanation as his robot got punched in the back.

Dekabase Robo tried to help Dekabreak, but then the hostile robot, somehow, multiplied itself where it stood. That's when the robot decided to show it has flight capabilities, as all it's duplicates flew up and attacked the biggest robot. Together, these robots were like a swarm of bees, each of which touched the Dekabase, causing themselves to be made of the same material as the Dekabase, and therefor strong enough to take it down.

"This is going easier than I thought." one of the robot's voices whispered.

"It's like these guys are half asleep." another one said.

"They'll be taken down easily." a third voice said.

"I don't think so!" another voice said, although it didn't come from the hostile robot.

Whoever said this, after he said it, there was a noise, which somehow caused the number of hostile robots to be reduced to one, and made out of it's original material. Other than that, the robot somehow appeared to be having some kind of headache.

"What is this?" one voice asked.

"We'd better retreat." another said.

"No, we can't! They're so slow today, we have to..."

"But what good is it if we're as weak as they are?"

"Can't teleport outta here!"

"Can't walk into the underground!"

"Let's run then!"

As the voices have decided, they ran away from the scene.

"That was... weird!" Dekasilver said.

"What took you so long, Wells?" Dekapink asked.

"More importantly, what did you do to scare them off?" Dekablue asked.

"You tell me." Dekasilver replied, "All I did was arrive here, with my Gyro-Carrier, say 'I don't think so'. Next thing I know they're acting all bizarre. What's up with you guys?"


	6. Chapter 6

After the base, and all the machines, were back where they belonged, everyone returned to the conference room, where Wells got filled in on the situation.

"I see." was his first reaction, "That's why you guys appeared slower than usual."

"Even if we were at full strength..." Sen added, "... with all of those six's powers all together, their kaijuuki may be a tough opponent."

"Unless we somehow figure out what caused them to get these headaches." Ban decided.

"And do you suggest we do that?" Hoji questioned, "Electrical equipment usually doesn't get a headache."

"Best thing I can think of is that something caused some kind of an EM-field that may have caused their circuits to go haywire." Swan deduced.

"Makes sense." Jasmine said, "It's one of the reasons you can't use cell-phones on a flying airplane."

That's when a thought came to Wells: "Wait a minute! Whatever made them go nuts, it started the moment I arrived with my Carrier."

"So?" Ban asked.

"I don't know." Wells replied, "But it must be connected somehow."

That's what helped Swan figure it out: "He's right. Maybe it's the Gyro-Carrier's rotor-blades, which while it was spinning must have somehow..."

From this moment on, Swan used a lot of techno-babble, which not everybody fully understood. The only one present who appeared to understand, was Shelly, who said: "You think that's what caused it?"

"Why not?" Swan replied, "In order to at all even allow it to lift off the ground, it's technology is that complex."

"And you could figure all that out under the influence?" Wells asked, somewhat surprised.

"You don't know Swan well enough if that surprises you." Doggy remarked.

"Speaking of which..." Hoji started, "... You don't appear to be under the influence at all."

For a second, Wells appeared to freeze. That's when he muttered: "Er... Really? I mean... er..."

"Partner is right." Ban suddenly noticed it too, "We're all a little slower today, but you... why aren't you?"

Wells appeared to need to do some quick thinking. He mumbled something in his own language, to which Shelly replied: "Er... are we supposed to understand that?"

A bit cynical, Wells answered: "Not really."

Then he looked at his wrist-watch, and made his decision: "I need to be somewhere else."

He turned around to leave the room, but Hoji would not let him: "Hey! Where are you going?"

Wells turned back to answer just that question: "Do my job!"

Despite of other things that either Hoji or Ban were shouting at him, he didn't turn around to reply to them.

"Now what's on your mind, Hoji?" Jasmine asked him.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hoji replied.

"The only way he wouldn't be under the influence is if he didn't eat the food at Dekabase." Ban explained his thoughts.

"Indeed. And why would he not do that?" Hoji added.

"That's ridiculous!" Jasmine whined.

"Is it?" Hoji wondered, "Come to think of it, when was the last time you saw him eating here at the base?"

This was something which Jasmine had to think about for a long time. That's when San added: "You have to admit, he did make himself a little suspicious by not answering Hoji's question."

"Sen-chan! Not you too?!" Umeko couldn't believe this.

"Wells is my friend too." Sen assured her, "But if there's a slight possibility that he may not be that friendly..."

"Oh just stop it!" Jasmine had heard enough.

"She's right." Doggy agreed, "We best worry about the situation at hand. Swan? Can you find out if it was the Gyro-Carrier that caused the earlier situation?"

"Now that I know what to look for, yes." Swan replied.

"Then better get to it!" Doggy ordered.

"I will." she replied, "Come along, Shelly."

The two of them left the room, after which the Dekarangers had some other matter to discuss as well.

"One thing I don't understand, is why is the kaijuuki not attacking the city now?" Sen thought out loud.

"Whatever happened earlier, it must have caused something from which the kaijuuki must recover now." Hoji replied.

"Or..." Sen corrected him, "They're not interested in attacking the city."

"You think they want revenge for what we did to them?" Tetsu asked.

"That's crazy!" Umeko exclaimed, "We did nothing wrong!"

"Not in their eyes." Sen replied, "Many evil-doers hardly ever see anything wrong in what they're doing."

"What?!" this, Umeko did not understand.

"But I thought they were just people following orders." Tetsu reminded everyone.

"So?" Sen questioned, "Wouldn't you be angry with someone if he caused you to fail your mission?"

"So they thought that they had to complete their mission of kidnapping everyone we love?" Ban was enraged, "And think us bad just because we stopped them? Unforgivable!"

"You should really extend your vocab a little more." Jasmine laughed.

Her remark is what caused everyone to look surprised, including Jasmine herself, who wondered: "Why did I just say that?"

"You're starting to sound more like Wells every day!" Umeko sounded cheerful.

"For all of our sakes, let's hope not." Hoji moaned.

Meanwhile, Wells had returned to Smith, who had enough time to look at whatever Wells wanted him to see. When he entered Smith's lair, the latter started: "Too bad you only show me your notes."

Wells shrugged: "At least this way you have deniability."

"Really? How so?" Smith asked.

"This way you can say for a fact that I didn't show you the files in question." Wells explained.

"Oh! I see!" Smith replied.

"So, Smith..." Wells cut to the chase, "... what do you think of what I've shown you?"

"Well, Anders..." Smith replied, "... You haven't shown me all the details, but I'm sure that even a child could come up with this conclusion."

"Which is?" Wells asked, although he appeared to already know the conclusion.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long before Swan returned to the conference room, to inform everyone of her findings: "Everyone, I've got good news!"

"What is it?" Doggy asked her.

"We were right. It were the Gyro-Carrier's rotor-blades that weakened the kaijuuki." Swan replied.

"So then next time they show themselves..." Tetsu thought out loud, "... we need Wells then?"

"Are you telling me that our lives now depend on that Westerner?" Ban sounded angry.

"I don't think he'd mind, after everything he has done before." Umeko laughed.

"And by everything you include the times he was willing to sacrifice Gyoku Rou?" Hoji reminded her, "Or that time he destroyed..."

"Why can't you just accept..." Jasmine started, but got interrupted.

"Everyone, look!" Doggy ordered everyone to look at the screen.

The kaijuuki had reappeared in the city, this time destroying everything in sight.

"They attack innocent people now?!" Ban nearly shouted.

"It's one thing to do anything for revenge..." Sen started, "... but to hurt innocents in the progress... THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR IT!!"

Without any further hesitation, Sen jumped into the tube that leads him inside his PAT Railer.

"He's still scares me when he gets angry." Umeko said, before jumping into her own mecha.

"Wait!" Swan stopped her, "It may be best if you use your PAT Wings this time."

"Now you're telling me!" Sen sounded over their radios.

"Do it!" Doggy ordered.

As ordered, the PAT Wings were launched, combined into Dekawing Robo, after which it stood eye to eye with the giant robot.

"HA!" the robot's voices exclaimed, "I knew that attacking everyone here would..."

It didn't get much more of a chance to say anything, as Dekawing Robo punched it.

"Hey! That's not fair!" it complained, "You didn't give us much of a fighting chance."

The Dekarangers did not listen, as they made Dekawing Robo try another punch, but this time the other robot waved it's hand, creating a shield which reflected the punch. That's when it let itself sink through the ground.

"Where did it go?" Dekablue asked.

"We're right here!" it said, as it grabbed one of Dekawing Robo's legs, pulled on it and got it to fall to the ground.

"Bill! Can you hear us?" Dekayellow tried to contact Wells.

"Just when we need him, he's not available." Dekablue sounded disappointed, but not surprised.

"Everybody!" Swan called to them, "I managed to install something inside Dekawing Robo that synthesizes whatever the Gyro-Carrier does. If you use it, it should slow the kaijuuki down."

"We hear you, Swan-san!" Dekared sounded pleased.

Dekawing Robo got back up, but this time stood still, then used the newly installed weapon. It appeared to work, as the other robot started to act like it's in great pain.

"It's working!" Dekapink cheered.

"But what do we do about them now?" Dekablue wondered, "Before we could turn them into cards, but now..."

"Well, since they're one mecha-human now..." Dekared suggested, "... I don't think we'd do much wrong by destroying it."

"What did you just say?" Dekagreen couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Hey!" Dekared reminded him, "Not all mecha-humans are like Flora."

This seemed to work for Dekagreen. Dekawing Robo was about to pick up the other robot, until something grabbed hold of it's arms. As Dekawing Robo shook it's head to see who's doing this, he's surprised to see two more versions of that other robot.

"Sorry, Dekarangers." the first version hissed, "But that trick won't work for a second time."

"What?!" each and everyone of the Dekarangers were surprised to hear this.

"Somebody must have told them about this." Dekableu figured.

"The mole!" Dekagreen said.

Meanwhile, Wells had only just returned to his apartment, where he kept hearing Doggy's voice. He ran to his bed, under which he had hidden his License and picked it up.

"Wells, can you hear me?" Doggy sounded more clearly.

"I'm here." Wells replied.

"What were you doing?" Doggy asked, "I've been trying to reach you for the past..."

"I'll explain later." Wells interrupted, "I just saw on the news that that giant robot is..."

"Yes!" Doggy said, "But something's wrong. Swan's new weapon, based on what you're Gyro-Carrier does, it's not helping."

Wells sighed: "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"You're doubting Swan's capabilities?!" Doggy sounded tense.

"Her abilities to create that weapon without letting the wrong people find out, yes that I dare to question." Wells corrected him.

Doggy hadn't thought of that yet: "So now what? Under normal circumstances, everyone would have found a weak spot already, but now with the drugs..."

"I know." Wells interrupted, "It has become a battle between the mentally and physically slow versus a group of idiots with superpowers."

"I could send Tetsu with Dekabike Robo, and start up the Dekabase Robo again..." Doggy suggested.

"No." Wells suggested against that, "That would only result in the same way as earlier."

"So what do we do now?" Doggy asked.

Wells thought about this for a few seconds, then asked: "Can I speak to Swan? I may have an idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Dekawing Robo was in serious trouble, as the other robot kept attacking them, using all it's special abilities.

"This can't be the end!" Dekared shouted, "We've never lost before, and we will not lose now!"

"No matter how much drugs we have in our system..." Dekagreen said, "... we won't back down!"

This encouraged the other Dekarangers to try something else. They pushed the other robot away when it least suspected, then they decided to make Dekawing Robo fly it's way towards the robot, like a bullet being shot from a gun. Unfortunately, the other robot had foreseen this, as it teleported itself out of their way and behind them again. When there, he grabbed Dekawing Robo by it's legs and threw it against the ground. Once it was down, the robot picked it up, holding it with it's one arm around Dekawing Robo's neck.

"You giving up? Or do we have to hurt you more?" the robot's voices said.

That's when something hit the robot in it's back, causing it to let go of Dekawing Robo. Both of the robots turned to look at what just attacked him: it was the Gyro-Carrier in it's robot-form.

"You?!" the robot's voices said, "You think you can do anything to me?"

"Was thinking about it." Dekasilver replied.

The other robot decided to attack him, but not before Dekasilver decided to let his robot spin it's rotor-blades. This appeared to amuse the robot: "Fool! Do you think that even works?"

"By itself, no." Dekasilver replied.

"By itself?" Dekared questioned, "What does that mean?"

Dekayellow, on the other hand, didn't need to use her mind-reading ability to know what Dekasilver was thinking: "I know where he's headed."

After she said that, she pressed all the right buttons, and told everyone to do the same: "Everyone, let's use that weapon again!"

"But it doesn't work." Dekablue reasoned.

"Not by itself..." Dekagreen thought out loud, "Of course! It's so simple!"

"Trust me." Dekayellow told everyone, "I know we're doing right by this."

Once the weapon inside Dekawing Robo was activated, the other robot appeared to feel it's effects.

"How do we know they're not playing with us again?" Dekapink wondered.

Dekasilver listened to whatever noise it was that the other robot was making. It sounded like at one moment, they spoke Japanese, at another they spoke English, and at another they didn't speak at all.

"Well, whatever they need to speak, or even use to translate everything they say in English into Japanese, what we do is clearly effecting them." Dekasilver said.

"Good!" Dekayellow replied, "Then I have just one more thing I'd like to do to them!"

Dekayellow, who wasn't given any chance to do this before, now saw a window where she could use her own powers, to make the other robot see things that weren't there. Whatever she made them see, it caused it to start punching itself at many different spots, nearly destroying itself.

"It's working!" Dekapink cheered, "Nice work, Jasmine!"

"All right!" Dekared followed the cheer, "Now let's get rid of them!"

Dekawing Robo grabbed the other robot, flew with it out of the Earth's atmosphere, changed into the canon and blew the robot into smithereens.

"With this, case is finally closed!" Dekared said.

"These six won't bother us again, anytime soon." Dekablue added.

"This was getting just a little too much to bear." Dekagreen agreed.

"Now all we need to do is get the drugs out of our system." Dekayellow complained.

"Are we still on for tonight's double-date, though?" Dekapink wondered, which got the other four to faint.

"You guys definitely need to eat more." Dekasilver remarked.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite their recent victory, there was something unsettled among the team. As soon as the six of them returned to the conference room, Ban decided to punch Wells in the face.

"Okay..." Wells tried to remain his calm, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"What did you do that for?" Jasmine wouldn't hide how angry this made her.

"Where was he when we needed him?" Ban reasoned, "Or why isn't he effected by the drugs?"

Shelly was immediately about to take care of Wells face, but the latter raised his hand and mumbled something in his own language.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know..." Shelly started.

"I said I'm all right." Wells interrupted.

With this, Shelly decided to leave the room. Meanwhile, Hoji decided to attribute to the already heating discussion.

"He is right about one thing. You don't seem to be under the influence, plus you avoided answering my question when I asked you why that is."

"Will you two just knock it off!" Jasmine yelled at them

"Yeah!" Umeko backed her up, "You've been looking for reasons to pick on him ever since he got here!"

"Why don't you let him explain everything to you first?" Sen suggested.

"What's to explain?" Ban remarked, "There's nothing he has to prove he's not the mole!"

Wells widened his eyes at the sound of that, for one second, but nobody appeared to either notice or care.

"The only way he could not be under the influence is if he somehow knew that he shouldn't eat the food here." Hoji remarked.

"And why would he help us when we needed him?" Jasmine questioned.

"Clearly, his grand scheme wasn't working, so he decided to make himself look good by helping us." Hoji figured.

While this was going on, Wells didn't even try to deny anything they were saying. Meanwhile, Tetsu realized something as well.

"Of course! And by killing them, he'd have eliminated witnesses."

"You don't actually agree with them, are you?" Jasmine asked him.

"ENOUGH!!" Doggy stopped this from going any further.

Everyone got spooked at the sound of Doggy's voice. It's been a long time since they had seen him this mad, but even then he wasn't as lit up as he was now.

"He's right." Sen remarked, "I'm sure there's some stupid explanation to all that."

"Stupid?" Ban questioned, "It is really stupid of us to not have realized this before those six showed themselves!"

At the sound of that, Wells started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hoji could not understand.

"Damn, you guys are slow!" Wells didn't want to hold this back.

"What!!" Ban exclaimed, while Hoji, as well as the rest of the team remained speechless.

"I suspected there'd be a mole in S.P.D. before I even arrived here in Japan." Wells explained, "I've only been completely sure since the moon-mission."

"That long already?" Tetsu asked.

"Yes." Wells answered, "The reason I couldn't tell you guys anything was because I wasn't sure I could trust you with all this."

"You don't even trust me?" Jasmine suddenly asked.

"I do, and you trust the rest of the team, of whom I still can't trust two of them." Wells replied, looking indignant at Ban and Hoji

"Which is why he only trusted me to know." Doggy added.

"That still doesn't explain why you're not under the influence!" Hoji reminded them.

"Hey, anyone here could be the mole, and therefor could have acces to anything." Wells explained, "Such as your medical files, personal files, or even..."

"The kitchen." Sen suddenly figured.

"Indeed." Wells confirmed, "That's why I decided to not eat anything here at the base."

"Because you knew the mole would drug our food?" Hoji asked.

"I didn't know what it would do, but I couldn't be too sure." Wells replied, "So I had to consider everything."

"And what did you find out so far?" Ban asked, skeptically.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Wells replied.

"Try me!" Ban demanded.

"That's enough!" Doggy interrupted, "Wells has no need to prove himself to you."

"What?!" Ban sounded angered by this.

"You know what?" Sen suggested to both Ban and Hoji, as he rested his arms on their shoulders, "Maybe you two should go rest for a moment and re-think about all this."

"How can we think about rest when..." Hoji started, but Tetsu interrupted.

"Why not? Let's go do something that'll get our minds off it for a time."

Ban looked uninterested, but said: "Fine."

"If I must." Hoji said, "Why not go target practising."

"Sounds good to me." Tetsu replied, "A guys night out."

Once the three of them left the room, Sen turned to the other three: "So, are you all ready for tonight?"

"I think I should take a bath first." Umeko said as she left.

"Then I'll just go and wait in my room." Sen sighed, although he didn't sound like he minded this at all.

This left Jasmine and Wells alone, albeit while Doggy was still present.

"The big moment has finally come, hasn't it?" Jasmine started.

"Been looking forward for this." Wells sounded enthusiastic about this.

"Well I'm glad you can still smile after all this, Bill." Jasmine smiled, "So... shall we?"

Jasmine raised her arm, for him to grab. Wells was about to grab onto it, but then remembered something.

"Er... you know what, Marika? why won't you go ahead and get ready?" Wells suggested, "I'll come and fetch you later."

Jasmine didn't understand why he'd say this, but she heard enough of his thinking to know that he's doing this against his will, so she knew how much he's really longing for her. Through this, she understood: "Okay, but don't make me wait for you too long. I got a surprise for you."

"Er... of course." Wells replied, after which Jasmine, too, left the room, leaving Wells alone with Doggy in the conference room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir!" Wells immediately began.

Doggy had something else on his mind however: "Before you begin, I must say that I will not always be there to justify your actions. And honestly, I think..."

"You can lecture me on how I behave in front of everyone else as much as you like..." Wells interrupted him, "... but there are more pressing matters we should attend to!"

"What news can you tell me about the mole?" Doggy asked, with an unusually mocking tone.

"You never wondered why it's doing what it's doing?" Wells asked.

"Maybe he wants to take over the universe, but needs to tear S.P.D. down first, so..." Doggy replied.

Wells shook his head at the sound of this, then said: "I've been through the files over and over again, but everything I found pointed towards something else."

"Which is?" Doggy asked.

"It's not after the universe, it's not after S.P.D..." Wells had trouble saying what he was about to say, but he did anyway, "It's after the task-force!"

This got Doggy to look shocked: "Are you sure?"

"Think about it." Wells said, matter-of-factly, "That Frankenstein monster, the framing of Flora, the breaking-and-entering to steal the meteor-rocks, the theft of DaiJin, the murder of Marika's friend, it's killer being some stalker, the Special Six,... all are somehow connected to these six, rather than anyone else on this base."

"If so, then how come you're not targetted?" Doggy questioned.

"Because I'm new." Wells replied, "Whatever caused this mole to have a grudge against the task-force, I wasn't around long enough for it to have one against them."

"But you may have done so by now." Doggy reasoned, "Because believe it or not, you somehow always managed to foil all of his plans."

"Maybe..." Wells didn't sound worried, "... but if you think about it, that narrows down our list of suspects."

"That may not be so easy." Doggy said, "Every other agent here likes the task-force. I can't think of anyone who could hold a grudge against them."

"That could easily be a cover." Wells suggested.

"At best, we now know a possible motive." Doggy replied, "This might, and I say might, make the search easier, but I can't make any promises."

Wells sighed: "I was afraid you'd say that."

With this, he turned away from Doggy. Just when he was about to leave, Doggy called him: "Wells?"

He turned to face his supervisor, who then continued: "Your methods may go against everything in the book, but so far you've surpassed all of our expectations."

Wells looked as though he didn't know what Doggy talked about, as if he didn't see any reason for him to say this. Wells shrugged and left the room.

As he was on his way to leave the building, he passed a certain room, where he heard somebody speak a language, foreign to the area he's in. Wells stopped dead in his tracks, as he recognized the language as his own. He turned to look at the door that lead to this particular room. He realized that whoever spoke English, it couldn't be someone Japanese, as it sounded too good. Silently, he moved closer to the door, to listen more carefully to what's being said.

"... and if you think I'm gonna pay for your loss, think again. You promised me a group of well-trained professionals, but they always came crying back to me. You've send me babies rather than trained soldiers!"

Wells carefully tried to see who it was that was talking. The voice in question didn't sound familiar, if anything it sounded distorted, like someone was using something to change the sound of your voice. When he looked at the caller, he heard: "Don't worry, I've had it with your idea of 'special forces'."

That's when he saw who it was that spoke. Upon seeing the face, he backed away and quietly left the hallway.

Whoever it was, Wells could only speculate what "it" was talking about. But taking one or two things into consideration, he had no doubt about it now. He knew who the mole is! Unfortunately, that meant something else as well. He took his cell-phone out of his pocket and called someone.

"Marika?" he said through the phone, "I might not be able to make it."

Upon her question as to why he can't make it, he answered: "I've been looking forward to this as much as you have, but something just came in between."

When she asked him whether it could, he replied: "I wish it could."

**THE END  
... or not?**


End file.
